¿Que no ya estabas muerto?
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: **Terminado** Duo es el Dios de la muerte, pero un bobo soldado va a destruirle su burbuja al mismo infierno. Advertencia:**CONFUSO** se los adverti eh!!
1. Capitulo 1

Advertencia 1: Duo y Heero serán los únicos personajes que aparecerán en este capítulo (y Quatre se cuela al final). No es Yaoi, o al menos no en mi opinión. Tendrá una segunda parte y no puedo confirmar si habrá una tercera. Les digo esto con anticipación porque esta parte parecerá ser el fin (pero ustedes ya saben que no lo es oks??)

Advertencia 2: este es mi primer fic de Gundam Wing, los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen y solo escribo por el placer de torturarlos y no gano nada más que eso.

Advertencia 3.Este fic tendrá relación con la línea de tiempo de la serie de TV, sería ubicado después de la autodestrucción del Wing (capitulo 10).

Habiendo aclarado todo ya no los molesto más, pueden comenzar a leer.

* * * * * * *

__

"Me rindo, pero no entregaré al Gundam. Repito. Me rindo pero no entregaré al Gundam."

"Misión aceptada."

__

"Yo no podía morir."

"Y Heero lo hizo así nada más..."

****

" ¿QUÉ NO YA ESTABAS MUERTO? "

Escrito por Linnda.

Duo tenía una pesadilla.

Era la misma de siempre. Gente muerta alabándolo, llamándolo su dios. El, siendo un ente semitransparente, posado en un altar como si fuera su trono. Pero la verdad era que el no era el soberano, sino un prisionero. Lo sabía porque cada vez que el intentaba alejarse de su puesto de veneración una pared invisible le impedía el paso.

Así que estaba atrapado. Viéndose obligado a observar la procesión de figuras que se postraban frente a el y que no podían ser reconocidas porque las sombras ocultaban sus caras. El sabía que eran muertos.

Y todos coreaban "nuestro Dios, nuestro Dios, nuestro Dios,"

Era una pesadilla común para el. Su condena era tener que escuchar las voces aclamando y coronándolo con un título que se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza –en el sentido más torcido-. El ya se hacía llamar Shinigami en honor a esa almas, había aceptado su cruel destino. Su lugar estaba entre los muertos...

Pero de pronto, la pesadilla cambió. Una figura apareció frente a el y comenzó a brillar, como una escena del pasado distante que de pronto es recordada y sale a la luz.

El joven Dios de la Muerte intentó inútilmente cubrir sus delicados ojos astrales, desafortunadamente sus manos traslúcidas no era un buen protector. La figura brillaba con luz propia, como el sol, que Duo interpretaba como el símbolo de la vida.

__

'eso significa que esta persona está viva' Pensó el.

Duo ya había visto personas así. Esas figuras que se aparecían frente a su altar eran usualmente las almas de personas que estaban luchando entre la vida y la muerte, esas almas con gran voluntad de vivir que no sucumbían hasta el último instante eran las que más entristecían a Duo, porque de todos los que se presentaban así muy pocos eran los que desaparecían (lo que el suponía que significaba que habían vuelto a su cuerpo), pero la gran mayoría se "apagaban" frente a sus ojos y se unía a las voces del coro de muertos.

Estas almas también eran las que demostraban que esto no era solo una pesadilla, porque el hablaba con esas almas, les preguntaba su nombre, donde vivían y como había llegado ahí. Las almas respondían sus preguntas sin palabras, los nombres y la demás información aparecía en su mente por arte de magia, y cuando el despertaba en el mundo real buscaba los nombres de esas personas y descubría que toda la información que guardaba en su memoria era cierta.

Pero había algo diferente esta vez... algo más, aparte del hecho que la luz de esta alma había brillado intensamente hace unos momentos y de pronto disminuyó hasta casi desaparecer por completo, haciendo posible para Duo mirarlo sin lastimar sus pupilas. La figura había tomado forma, pero no cualquier forma, era alguien que el conocía...

"Dios de la muerte" dijo la figura en tono serio.

"Heero..." a Duo no le gustaba nada el hecho que el joven apareciera en sus sueños –pesadillas- y le gustaba menos la forma en que lo estaba llamando, porque solo los muertos lo llamaban así. "¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó el confundido, Duo estaba seguro que Heero había muerto hace tiempo en la explosión de Wing. Así que su repentina aparición era una gran sorpresa.

Los labios de el joven se abrieron y Duo pensó que respondería a su pregunta pero en lugar de eso la respuesta llegó a su mente.

__

'Estoy muriendo.'

"Apuesto a que sí." murmuró Duo. "¿qué no ya estabas muerto?"

Heero puso cara de confusión por unos momentos antes de volver a endurecer sus facciones y preguntar. "Te conozco?"

"Oi, Heero, pensé que me recordarías."

__

'¿quién eres?'

"¿Estoy justo frente a ti y no puedes reconocerme?" Duo hizo una mueca de enfado cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

__

'No hay suficiente luz. Quienquiera que detrás de esa cortina de sombras no quiere ser reconocido a simple vista.'

Eso confundió al joven Dios de la muerte que inmediatamente abrió los ojos para ver si algo había cambiado a su alrededor, si algo se estaba en medio de el y la luz que emanaba el alma frente a el.

"Cortina de... ¿de que estás hablando? quieres decir que no puedes verme?"

__

'No puedo distinguir ni una figura.' 

Después de recibir este mensaje Duo vio como la luz alrededor de Heero disminuía cada vez más.

"Demonios Heero, que está pasando contigo? más vale que no te mueras frente a mi!!"

__

'pensé que te gustaba ver morir a la gente'

"¿estás bromeando? no hay nada que me moleste más que una voz se una a ese horrendo coro" 

__

'¿coro?'

"te recomiendo que no te quedes a averiguarlo, lárgate de aquí Heero, tu debes salir de aquí"

__

'¿cómo?'

"¿si lo supiera crees que estaría aquí? solo piensa que no quieres quedarte aquí, piensa que no quieres que la muerte te venza"

__

'no querer... que TU me venzas'

"esa es otra forma de verlo, podría ser..."

__

'Ninmu ryoukai.'

"¿qué? de qué estás hablando?" al mismo tiempo que hacia esa pregunta la luz aumentó considerablemente y Duo pudo ver a través de ojos entrecerrados a Heero lanzó un golpe en su dirección general. Pero no logró alcanzarlo.

Los puños del joven piloto chocaron con una barrera invisible que producía pequeños destellos color violeta cada vez que Heero la golpeaba. Duo observaba sorprendido. La barrera invisible. Nunca se le había ocurrido tratar de destruirla, quizás porque el estaba seguro de que no lo lograría.

"Heero, yo creo que esa no es la manera."

__

'Yo creo que sí.'

"Pero te estás debilitando cada vez más. Creo que deberías descansar un poco"

__

'No.'

"Bien has lo que quieras, a ver si me importa cuando te unas al resto de los muertos."

Y justo después de haber escuchado esas palabras Heero golpeó la "pared" con más fuerza y logró provocar una fisura en la barrera.

Duo miró sorprendido como a cada golpe la pequeña cortada iba a creciendo, creado largas líneas alrededor de su altar. Heero descargó un último golpe sobre la pared y esta reventó bajo la presión como si fuera de cristal.

Y una vez que los miles de fragmentos aterrizaron en el suelo. Heero pudo ver el rostro de la muerte.

"Ohayoo Heero. Una vez más has logrado impresionarme."

"¿Tú eres-"

"¡Shinigami!!"

La luz en la figura de Heero lentamente empezó a aumentar, mientras observaba a Duo con incredulidad. '_Quizás esto sea solo un sueño después de todo.'_ pensó el soldado.

Por otra parte Duo sentía algo diferente a su alrededor, después de pensar unos segundos pudo notar lo que había cambiado: en primera su cuerpo ya no era transparente, segunda ahora podía escuchar hablar a Heero y en tercera '_el coro se detuvo'._ Duo dirigió la vista hacia la parte más oscura de la habitación, donde encontró las formas de muchas personas a las que ahora podía ver el rostro y la expresión en el: sorpresa y enojo.

__

'bueno y que esperabas, si el Dios de la muerte resulta no estar muerto, es lógico que estén furiosos' pensó Duo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás los "cuerpos" de las almas avanzaban hacia ellos, con ojos llenos de furia. Pero se detuvieron a cierta distancia, la suficiente para que la luz emitida por Heero no lograra tocarlos.

El chico de larga cabellera pronto se dio cuenta de que los muertos no podían tocar la luz. _'pero que va a pasar cuando Heero se vaya?'_ Duo estaba seguro de que Heero podía salir de esto, ahora solo tendría que preocuparse por el mismo. Buscando a su alrededor por una salida, el joven se dio cuenta que el lugar donde estaban era de lo más extraño, no se podía ver los límites de el lugar.

Entendiendo por fin que no tenía escapatoria el joven se dejó caer al suelo, sintiendo como la luz de Heero aumentaba más y más cada momento. Duo decidió que el otro no necesitaba saber de sus problemas y se preparó para despedir a Heero con una sonrisa. La luz que emanaba el soldado era demasiado intensa, _'pronto se habrá ido...'_

"Buena suerte en tu viaje Heero" dijo el muchacho en su clásico tono alegre.

"tienes que salir de aquí antes que me vaya..."

"¿eh? "

"ellos están molestos Duo, no creo que te quieran en este lugar."

"¿tu también lo notaste eh?"

Heero apuntó hacia atrás de Duo, una de las almas se había aproximado demasiado protegiéndose tras la sombra que producía su cuerpo.

Duo sorprendido se dio la vuelta y alzó los brazos para protegerse mejor de cualquier ataque, al mismo tiempo sintió que alguien lo empujaba hacia un lado provocando que la luz alcanzara al atacante que lanzó un grito y salió corriendo hacia un rincón oscuro.

"¿por qué me atacarían Heero?"

"creo que quieren un Dios Muerto"

"eso es confortante... ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?"

"Construye otra barrera"

"yo no la hice Heero, y si pudiera hacerlo no le veo el caso ellos saben que es una ilusión"

"entonces sal de aquí"

"ya te lo había dicho Heero, si supiera como hacer lo haría... ¿y tu porque no te has ido?"

"¿quieres que te deje aquí?"

".... no pero-" _'pero no pensé que te importara'_

"entonces busca la forma de salir de aquí"

"¿no me digas que permaneces aquí por tu voluntad? Debo admitir que has superado tu propio récord en-"

"no pierdas tiempo Duo"

"ya voy, ya voy" el chico con trenza miró a su alrededor por unos momentos, las figuras seguían moviéndose entre las sombras y podía escucharlas murmurar. Duo tembló un poco y se sentó a un lado de Heero que seguía parado cumpliendo perfectamente su función de lámpara, '_usualmente para salir de esto solo basta con despertar, y solo me despierto si escucho un ruido del exterior, el problema es que aun cuando despierto... sigo escuchando las voces y cada vez que cierro los ojos vuelvo a este lugar.'_

"¿apresúrate quieres?"

"sabes algo Heero no tiene caso... será mejor que te vayas," _yo estoy atrapado en este lugar'_

"está bien..." desafortunadamente la luz del alma de Heero disminuyó aún más que las veces anteriores. Al ver esto Duo se puso inmediatamente de pie y estaba a punto de tocar el hombro del soldado cuando muchos otros brazos lo envolvieron y lo hicieron caer al suelo. Las figuras se fueron amontonando sobre el, haciendo presión en su cuerpo hasta el punto que el sentía que no podía respirar.

__

'esta debe ser la peor forma de morir... asesinado por cadáveres' pensó Duo con tristeza.

Mientras tanto Heero sonreía cruelmente. _'espero que esto le haya servido de lección'_ el piloto esperó unos momentos más antes de brillar con mayor intensidad.

Inmediatamente los cuerpos apilados sobre Duo se levantaron y corrieron hacia las sombras. Hasta que por fin solo quedaba el en el suelo.

Heero seguía con la sonrisa burlona. Mientras Duo lo echaba una mirada de 'voy a matarte'.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"fue para que te dieras cuenta de que no perteneces aquí, tu lugar es entre los vivos hasta que en verdad quieras morir"

"Oi, esa fue una linda lección Heero, ahora podrías ayudarme a levantarme, siento como si un pie de Deathscythe me hubiera pasado por encima."

Heero movió su cabeza de un lado a otro pero aun así le extendió la mano para ayudarlo. Duo tomó la mano y rápidamente se puso de pie, duo observó la diferencia entre su mano y la de Heero. La luz sobre su piel era justo como Duo suponía un aura palpitante, la señal de vida. Entonces el se dio cuenta de la gran diferencia... su cuerpo no emitía luz propia.

__

'¿Pero porque?'

'¿Si se supone que estoy vivo no?'

"¿Duo, estás seguro de que eres un ser humano?" Duo se miraba a si mismo con tristeza y luego alzó la vista para sonreír a Heero.

"¿Tu también lo notaste eh?"

"¿que eres?"

"Supongo que después de todo si soy el Dios de la Muerte..."

"..."

"... entonces este es mi lugar..."

"..."

"creo que ahora si debes irte Heero"

Heero alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y- "saluda a todos de mi parte quieres, diles que estoy bien solo un poco... pues muerto"

"Tonto."

"¿qué dijiste?"

"no quieres quedarte aquí, solo no sabes como salir de aquí... porque no vienes conmigo y comienzas a vivir de una vez..."

"¿de que estás hablando Heero?"

"sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando... hay gente a la que quieres ver, con la que quieres ser feliz, no quieres quedarte aquí y tu lo sabes porque no sales de aquí?"

"Porque también hay gente en este lugar con la que quiero estar"

"tuviste tu tiempo con ellos Duo, es hora de que vuelvas con los vivos, se que puedes salir si en verdad lo deseas"

"¿cómo lo haces Heero?"

"..."

"¿cómo puedes darle esperanza a alguien más aun en las peores condiciones?"

"ha habido peores..."

Esta vez fue Duo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro "lo que tu digas Heero" el otro chico pasó sus dos brazos sobre los hombros de Duo, que se veía como un abrazo ligero "¿como sabes que esto va a funcionar Heero?"

"porque queremos que funcione" le respondió el otro susurrando en su oído.

"Aa... fuerza de voluntad" y Duo cerró los ojos.

* * * * * *

Duo abrió los ojos al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta. "Duo, no te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar."

Al escuchar eso el piloto de Deathscythe sonríe y se levanta de la cama de un brinco y aún en pijamas abre la puerta y abraza a Quatre con fuerza... poco más de la necesaria.

"Quatre! Adivina qué! Heero está vivo!!" dijo liberando por fin a su víctima de cariño.

Quatre lo miró como si estuviera loco y Duo soltó una risa maniática mientras empujaba a Quatre hacia la cocina. "vamos, te explico todo mientras comemos"

~ Fini ~

Les advertí que estaba confuso, el final de este capítulo se supone que sucedió después de que ellos escaparon del desierto con ayuda de los Maganacs (capitulo 11)

¿Y que les pareció? Aparte de lo enredoso que está? No se les ocurre que puede haber para segunda parte? No quieren ni imaginarse? No les da curiosidad? Bueno pues háganmelo saber por medio de su review.

Ja ne!!

Linnda


	2. Capitulo 2

****

Agradecimientos:

Pues a estas lindas personas que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer mi fic, (hasta 2 veces p' poder entenderle ~_~U )

Aisha: este capítulo se pone más raro y enredoso, ok? Que bueno que te gustó!!

KaMUi-cHaN: Linnda es la que se encarga de escribirlo todo, Darla solo da las tontas ideas. Lo siento Kamui-chan pero el fic sigue sin ser 1x2, pero voy a hacer un fic aparte en que siguiendo la misma historia de este fic si tendrá 1x2, ok?

Kaori: Ohayoo Kaori-chan, hace rato que no sabía de ti!! Lamento decepcionarte pero este fic completo no tendrá yaoi, solo confusión y más confusión!! Sorry ^_^'

jocky-misao: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero no que este capítulo no te decepcione.

Green-Dream: gracias por leer mi primer fic!! Te agradezco mucho tus comentarios!! Verdad que Heero y Duo son adorables no importa como? (eso espero...)

* * * * * * * * *

Advertencia 1: esta vez saldrán Heero, Duo, Trowa y Hilde. Será el doble de enredoso. **NO ES YAOI,** En el primer capitulo lo aclaré!! Juro que lo aclaré!! Supongo que el dicho "cría fama y acuéstate a dormir" es cierto entonces ~_~'

Advertencia 2: este es mi primer fic de Gundam Wing, los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen y solo escribo por el placer de torturarlos y no gano nada más que eso.

Advertencia 3: Este fic tendrá relación con la línea de tiempo de la serie de TV, este capítulo se ubica después la pelea del mercurio y bayet contra Wing Zero, cuando Quatre dispara a Heero pero Trowa se pone en medio, y por lo tanto recibe el impacto, explota su mobile suit y queda flotando en el espacio, etc. etc.. (no tengo idea de que capítulo es)

* * * * * * * * *

__

"¿piensas dispara seriamente no?"

"Si eso es lo que quieres..."

__

"Espero que algo te haga cambiar y que vuelvas a ser... el mismo Quatre de antes."

__

"Heero salva a Trowa!!"

****

* ¿QUÉ NO YA ESTABAS MUERTO? *

escrito por Linnda

****

CAPITULO 2.

La mirada del joven con trenza se deslizaba flojamente sobre las líneas en su computadora. Aun así no perdía ningún detalle de la información en la pantalla.

Había escapado de la base lunar y decidió ocultarse en una de las colonias. El único problema es que no conocía a nadie. Lo que hacía que Duo se sintiera como un huérfano de nuevo.

__

'Afortunadamente en las colonias uno duerme en donde quiere...' Duo echó un vistazo a la biblioteca donde se encontraba, y dejó escapar un suspiro... _'estoy aburrido.'_

Sus planes eran pasar la noche en la biblioteca '_como si tuviera otra opción, si ando paseándome dentro de la colonia podrían identificarme'_. Duo volvió a suspirar y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el teclado.

"Estoy muuuuuuy aburrido." haciendo a un lado el teclado, pegó su frente sobre la mesa helada. Cerró los ojos y esperó a quedarse dormido...

Pero pronto sus ojos se abrieron, su expresiva mirada mostraba una gran tristeza... desde aquella vez en que Heero apareció en las pesadillas de Duo, el joven había comenzado a tener un sueño más ligero, ya que las sombras y las voces lo había abandonado.

__

'No importa que yo no perteneciera ahí, al menos nunca estaba solo.'

Ahora, cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo podía ver la boca de un túnel al cual no podía ver fondo, Duo interpretaba esto como un simbolismo dentro de sus sueños, pero era más normal para el pensar que era la entrada al mundo de los muertos... y el lo interpretaba como una entrada en caso de que decidiera volver.

Y a pesar de que era una idea tonta, no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

__

'¿por qué no? solo unos cuantos paso y Shinigami estaría de vuelta'

de pronto una voz diferente resonó en su mente.

__

'Duo.' el pobre saltó de la silla por la sorpresa, pero pronto se calmó, volvió a sentare y cerró los ojos.

__

'¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?!!' reclamó Duo a la imagen del soldado de ojos azules y cabello oscuro.

Desde su encuentro en el mundo de los muertos'- Heero y Duo había adquirido la habilidad de comunicarse telepáticamente. Aunque claro, solo la habían usado una vez antes de hoy porque a Duo le daba la impresión de que Heero invadía su espacio personal o algo por el estilo.

__

'Ayuda a Trowa.' dijo Heero ignorando el reclamo.

__

'¿Qué- quieres que vaya por el?' – y yo que pensaba que se iba a enojar si volvía a ese lugar.

'Vas a estar bien si regresas con Trowa' Duo se molestó al recibir esa respuesta, pues el sabía que Heero había podido escuchar no solo lo que el quería decirle, además leyó sus pensamientos.

__

'Y que tal si Trowa no regresa'

'...'

'¿No lo habías pensado eh?'

'vas a estar bien.'

'Oh si claro, porque usted lo dice,... si estás tan seguro por que no vas tu?'

'Yo no puedo ir a menos que esté muriendo'

'¿y que te asegura que yo no puedo morir?"

'Para ti es solo un sueño.'

'querrás decir pesadillas'

'...'

'Bah! Está bien voy a ir, pero si algo sale mal... ES TU CULPA!!'

'Te lo encargo Duo'

'Si, si. Como sea.' - "¿Duo?"

Los ojos violeta se abrieron de inmediato al escuchar la voz, que para su alivio era percibida por sus oídos. Y se alegró aún más al reconocer de quien era.

"¡Hilde!! Que gusto verte!!" se levantó para saludar a la joven, que estaba de pie junto a el. "me gustaría hablar más contigo pero, tengo algo urgente que atender..."

"¿eh? Ya te vas?"

"Si- no. Bueno, no exactamente... pero no te alarmes si me quedo dormido mientras platico contigo." No terminaba de decir eso cuando sus ojos se habían vuelto a cerrar, el cuerpo de Duo comenzó a caer pero afortunadamente la joven pudo sostenerlo y empujarlo hasta caer en la silla de la que se había levantado antes.

"¿Duo? Estás bien? Duo respóndeme! Duo!! DUO!!"

* * * * * *

Duo apena dio un paso dentro del túnel cuando se volvió a encontrar en el altar de sus sueños.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que estuvo ahí y no podía evitar sentir como si hubiera vuelto a casa.

__

'un lugar familiar, donde me siento seguro... aquí es a donde yo-'

El chico con trenza sacudió su cabeza varias veces, ¿por qué estaba pensando eso ahora? no era el momento, no mientras tenía una misión por cumplir.

__

'Que extraño... por un momento olvidé **a que** había vuelto'

Duo esperó que Trowa apareciera frente a el, pero después un largo rato sin ver una luz, el joven comenzó a temer lo peor...

__

'¿acaso llegué demasiado tarde?'

"¡Trowa! Puedes escucharme? Trowa?"

__

'¿quien me está llamando?'

"Trowa! Que alivio escucharte!"

__

'¿quien eres?'

"Agente especial Duo Maxwell a tu servicio..." respondió el chico sonriendo.

__

'¿Duo?'

"Así es... ahora podrías decirme donde estás para que pueda sacarte de aquí?"

__

'¿y por qué querría salir de aquí?'

"porque no quieres estar muerto, ¿o si?"

__

'aquí, no estoy solo' fue la respuesta que Trowa envió a su mente.

Duo agachó la cabeza y le echó un vistazo a sus manos semitransparentes... debido a esto no pudo notar el brillo violeta que pasó por un instante alrededor de el. _'tienes razón.' - _"yo pienso lo mismo que tu,"

__

'este lugar, no están malo...' continuó la voz.

__

"¿verdad que no?" preguntó Duo con melancolía... toda su vida había estado aquí, era lógico que se sintiera de esta forma al regresar, aunque se tratara del mismo infierno era el hogar que más le había durado.

__

'¿por qué nos abandonaste Duo?' ya no era una sola voz, si un coro de voces que gritaban esa pregunta en su cabeza y todas sonaban como el piloto de Heavyarms.

Duo alzó la vista, mirando con enojo a su alrededor "¡tu no eres Trowa! ¿dónde está Trowa?"

__

'Muerto, muerto, muerto...' el coro comenzó una vez más.

"¡Cállense!" - _No quiero escuchar más._ – "TROWA!!"

Pero las voces gritaron aún más fuerte,_ 'Muerte, muerte, muerte... a nuestro Dios'_

"Tengo que salir de aquí... Trowa, ¿en verdad estás muerto?" esta vez gritó al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la barrera con fuerzas. _'Voluntad, Duo. Todo lo que necesitas es voluntad'_ se recordó a si mismo y golpeó la "pared" con más fuerza.

"¡Vamos! No voy a aceptar que Trowa esta muerto hasta que lo vea." gritó mientras seguía soltando golpes contra la barrera que comenzaba a rajarse.

Varios golpes después su puño atravesó la barrera y pudo ver la débil luz que emitía un el cuerpo frente a el "¡Trowa!" – _'que extraño, ¿por qué no lo podía ver si estaba justo frente a mí?'_

Los ojos verdes lo miraban confundido. "¿quién eres?"

"Aww! No me digas que aun no me reconoces? Podrías ayudarme a romper esto Trowa?"

"¿Trowa?" repitió el chico caminando hacia Duo y tocando la barrera. "Trowa está muerto"

"¿qué dices?"

"ellos no dejan de repetirlo."

"No, aun estás vivo, mientras sigas brillando tu-" antes de que pudiera terminar al poco brillo que quedaba alrededor del chico disminuyó aún más. "¡Trowa!!"

Esto alarmó a Duo que volvió a golpear aún más fuerte, _'a Heero no le tomó tanto tiempo' _se reclamaba con desesperación. En cuanto logró derrumbar la cantidad suficiente para pasar el joven con trenza corrió hacia su amigo que permanecía inmóvil.

Duo se puso a sacudir a Trowa que mantenía la vista perdida mientras su cuerpo apenas si resaltaba de entre los demás.

"¡Trowa! Por favor no me hagas esto, no quiero verte morir."

"la muerte es inevitable..." respondió Trowa.

"No, es solo cuestión de voluntad. Si quieres vivir, vives, si no..."

Duo miró alrededor con desesperación, las figuras y sombras a su alrededor se acercaban cada vez más. Esta vez lo rodeaban lentamente, no como la primera vez cuando se lanzaron sobre el de inmediato, ahora lo estaban acorralando.

"¿si no?" la voz de Trowa lo hizo voltear a ver hacia el joven.

"... si no, nos quedamos atrapados." respondió Duo con honestidad.

"¿nos quedamos atrapados?" repitió Trowa.

"Yo no puedo volver si tu no vuelves" le explicó el joven con trenza, 'un poco más y esas cosas van a estar sobre mi otra vez' pensó Duo.

"¿por qué?" – _'y Trowa no deja de hacer preguntas como si fuera niño de primaria'_

"No se como funciona esto." Le respondió Duo alterado, uno de los cuerpos había lanzado un brazo para jalarlo a la oscuridad y el dios de la muerte por poco y no la libra "Solo se que no tengo luz propia... y necesito que alguien sea mi guía para salir de aquí."

"¿y tu quieres volver?"

La pregunta debía ser fácil de responder, pero Duo no pudo evitar hacer una pausa antes de responder "... pues si..."

"¿porque?"

__

'Peor que un niño de primaria' pensó Duo a la vez que buscaba una respuesta satisfactoria, _'¿qué es lo que diría Heero?'_

"Hay gente... a la que quiero ver, gente que debe estar preocupada por mi, y por ti también." – _'bien hecho, Duo' _se dijo felicitándose a si mismo.

"No lo creo..."

"¿por qué dices eso?" – _'vamos Trowa no hay mucho tiempo'_

"Hice algo mal, por eso estoy aquí." respondió el chico de ojos verdes, inclinando la cabeza como si fuera culpable y estuviera arrepentido.

__

'Trowa debe pensar que este lugar es el infierno o el purgatorio, ¿por qué a mi no me parece tan malo?' después de pensar eso Duo se auto- regañó _'¿vivir en mis pesadillas no es tan malo? cuando aprenderé?'_

"Mira Trowa, no se como llegaste aquí, pero se que no fue tu culpa y simplemente pasó, ahora si hiciste algo mal tienes que volver a corregirlo, pero estoy seguro de que no hay justificación para tu muerte" –_'si no, Heero no me hubiera mandado por ti' _añadió Duo en su mente, pero decidió no decirlo porque eso probablemente provocaría más preguntas por parte del piloto de Heavyarms.

Trowa pareció al fin aceptar esa explicación porque la luz había empezado a crecer. "¿Estas seguro de que alguien quiere que esté vivo?" preguntó Trowa una vez más.

__

'Esta es la última pregunta, verdad Trowa? Después de esta te irás de aquí?' – "Muy seguro." respondió Duo con una sonrisa.

Por su parte, Duo había tomado una decisión. Los meses en que solo miraba el túnel con temor a entrar era también temor a descubrir de que no significara lo que el pensaba, que habría hecho el si al cruzarlo solo fuera la puerta a otra cruel pesadilla a la que tendría que volver a acostumbrarse. A el le gustaba este lugar donde podía suponer que la gente lo visitaría eventualmente, aun cuando fueran los últimos momentos de su vida.

Duo había tomado la decisión de quedarse.

"Adiós Trowa."

"¿vienes conmigo, no?" Duo negó con la cabeza. "Duo..."

"Y yo aquí pensando que no sabías mi nombre" dijo bromeando "ya debes irte Trowa"

Trowa miró alrededor. Las figuras en las sombras se concentraban detrás de Duo, y decidió que debía hacer. "Vienes conmigo entonces." y dicho esto sujetó al piloto de Deathscythe por el brazo y cerró los ojos. Duo cerró los ojos también, pero movía su cabeza de un lado a otro pero antes de que el pudiera manifestar su desacuerdo...

__

'No' chillaron las voces, mientras las figuras que se habían acumulado en las sombras se lanzaban a atacar pero esta vez su objetivo era Trowa.

Afortunadamente la luz se había intensificado tanto y se extendió tan rápido que los cuerpos tuvieron que huir para refugiarse en la oscuridad cada vez más distante.

* * * * * *

__

'¡Duo!!' cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró frente a la boca del túnel, justo donde todo había empezado.

__

'¿en verdad puedo volver? ¿fue todo un sueño?'

'Duo'

'Hey Hee-' '¿cómo está Trowa?'

__

'¿No tienes tiempo para saludar?'

'...'

'Oh está bien, tu querido Trowa está devuelta con los vivos'

'bien...'

'...'

'...'

'¿qué pasa Heero?'

'¿por qué tardaste tanto?'

'pues sabes tuve algunos problemas destruyendo la barrera, después Trowa no quería regresar' – y después yo no quería regresar.

'bakayaro'

'Aww Heero, ¿te preocupaste por mi?' después de eso la presencia de Heero desapareció en su mente. _'por fin un poco de privacidad en mi mente, quizás ahora solo pueda descansar por ahí'_

'pensé que no lo habías logrado' respondió Heero y Duo se asustó al escucharlo.

__

'¿que no ya te habías ido?' pero la presencia de Heero había desaparecido de nuevo.

Duo se quedó mirando la entrada del túnel por un largo tiempo, antes de decidirse a despertar...

* * * * * *

"Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres..."

"¿No crees que voy a ser una molestia?"

"¡Claro que no!!"

"Entonces, muchas gracias."

Duo le había explicado a Hilde lo que había pasado después del incidente en la base lunar, la captura y como por suerte había terminado en la misma colonia que ella, lo que no pudo explicar fue su la razón para su repentina necesidad de sueño "¿cómo pudiste dormir por 3 días completos Duo?"

El joven se rió pero no intentó responderle ¿Qué podía decirle? _'me quedé pensando que quizás debería volver con los muertos pero al final de cuentas decidí aprovechar la oportunidad que me dio un amigo que casi muere'_ no importa cuanto lo admirara la joven, lo consideraría loco si se lo contaba.

* * * Fin de capitulo 2 * * *

Lo que significa que habrá parte 3. Necesito que me digan que clasificación se le pone a un fic donde muere un personaje (Jeje saber eso es un gran adelanto no, significa que por fin morirá alguien ~_~; )

****

Explicaciones

Si han llegado tan lejos supongo que se las merecen:

1. La idea de que Duo y Heero pudieran comunicarse está basada en los capítulos 20 (Heero le dice a Duo que ya no puede pelear y que vaya a la escuela a la que el asistía con su nombre, adorable ne?!) y 45 (Duo le dice a Heero que Relena está en la nave Libra), ellos sostienen un dialogo mientras las imágenes no corresponden precisamente a una conversación, lo cual me dio la idea de que podía ser otra clase de comunicación la que podrían estar usando. Lo mismo se aplica a Duo y Trowa en el capítulo 48 en que Duo dice algo como _'No te vayas a morir Trowa'_ y el otro le responde _'Tu también Duo'_ SIN MOVER LOS LABIOS!! Eso me dejó pensando y decidí darle una explicación.

2. Duo no quería irse, pero una vez que Trowa lo sacó de ahí por la fuerza, el se quedo pensando en regresar por un tiempo que en realidad transcurrieron como los 3 días de los que habló Hilde.

3. Heero y Duo son **solo amigos** en este fic!! Espero que eso quede claro, ok?

Ja ne!!

... n_n'


	3. Capitulo 3

****

Agradecimientos. A todas estas lindas personas:

Akari Hisui: wiii!! Me da gusto que no te haya parecido enredoso, espero que opines lo mismo de este capítulo.

Kaori: bueno ahora vas a ver la respuesta a tus dudas del fic (eso espero) ya que este es el ultimo capitulo. Y sobre mis otras historias pues... *sale corriendo*

Yami Bakura: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, sabias que lo diferente y lo raro es pariente de lo feo, espero que no te hayas referido a eso. Naahh no te creas, tu review me dejó muy contenta. Espero no decepcionarte con esta parte!!

sailorluisa: muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fanfic alucin!! ^_^-

Rika Shinigami: bien ahora solo tuve un review lamentando que mi historia no tenga Yaoi, estoy progresando ¬_¬, Jeje, gracias por leer mi fic, por cierto me encanta ChibiShinigami!! (tenía que decirlo) Y sobre la muerte del personaje vas a tener que leerlo para saber a quien mande matar muahahahahaha!!

* * * * * * * * *

Advertencia 1: este es el último capítulo, con apariciones especiales de Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre y Hilde. Que va a ser muy confuso ya deben saberlo. Muerte de un personaje original (uno de los de arriba muahahaha) y algo de violencia. **SIGUE SIN SER 1x2. **(no importa cuanto aparente serlo)pero tampoco es Duo+Hilde, simplemente es una historia extraña con cero romance pero si muy sentimental.

Advertencia 2: este es mi primer fic de Gundam Wing, los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen y solo escribo por el placer de torturarlos y no gano nada más que eso.

Advertencia 3: Este fic tendrá relación con la línea de tiempo de la serie de TV. Este capítulo se ubica después de Endless Waltz, es decir después de que la historia de Gundam Wing termina, Duo se encuentra trabajando junto con Hilde, Trowa ha vuelto al circo, Quatre en alguna parte del espacio y Heero, bueno solo Dios sabe donde está ese muchacho...

* * * * * * * * *

__

"Hilde... Eres estúpida!!"

"Sabía que dirías eso."

"Ya no volveré matar..."

"Vuelvo a ser sin nombre otra vez"

"¿Porque no te dejas Trowa?"

****

* ¿QUÉ NO YA ESTABAS MUERTO? *

escrito por Linnda

****

CAPITULO 3 (Final)

Ya no había más pesadillas para Duo.

La vida era perfecta.

La paz por fin había llegado, y el estaba vivo para gozar de ella, los frutos del esfuerzo de dos años de peleas. Todo era tan perfecto.

Si tan solo pudiera creer que las sombras lo dejarían ser feliz. Si tan solo- *RING* *RING*

Duo entró corriendo a la casa-oficina de Hilde. La joven no se encontraba en casa. Había salido de vacaciones a la tierra, dejándolo a cargo por un tiempo.

Ella había sugerido que viajaran juntos, pero Duo declinó su invitación, en parte para que la chica pudiera tener vacaciones de el, en caso de que ella se estuviera enfadando de soportarlo a diario (Darla: si como no), y por otra parte porque necesitaba tiempo para tener la sorpresa que deseaba dar a la joven a su regreso, algo que la joven había admirado y suspirado al verlo en exposiciones de móviles y revistas de autos clásicos: una motocicleta Harley Davison(1)

Duo contestó la llamada.

...

...

...

Después se escuchó un grito.

* * * * * * * * *

Trowa y Quatre tenían la misma mirada de preocupación al ver a Duo.

El joven se mantenía de pie frente al montículo de tierra, sus ojos brillaban pero las lágrimas no lograban formarse.

Quatre se acerca un poco a Duo y lo llama por su nombre, pero el ex-piloto de Deathscythe no responde. Entonces Trowa intentó comunicarse con el de otra forma.

__

'Duo...' 

...

__

'Duo, respóndeme.'

...

"Trowa, no se como decir esto pero... es extraño, no puedo sentir a Duo."

"¿que quieres decir? que ese no es Duo?"

"No, quiero decir, no estoy seguro. Es Duo, pero es solo su cuerpo, su alma no está dentro"

"¿que dices?"

"Así es como lo siento, pero eso no tiene sentido, verdad Trowa" los dos voltearon a ver al joven con trenza que permanecía de pie frente a la tumba de Hilde.

No hacía nada, ni un sonido, ni un movimiento "Es como si no estuviera ahí..." continuó Quatre.

Trowa volteó a ver al joven rubio por un momento, después volvió a ver a Duo. _'¿como si no estuviera ahí?'_

* * * * * * * *

Dos figuras estaban de pie frente a la entrada del túnel que ahora parecía estar bloqueada por algo.

__

'No podemos hacer nada.' observó Heero al tiempo que volteó a ver Trowa.

__

'¿Entonces que haces aquí?' 

'Tu me llamaste.'

__

'Estabas aquí cuando llegué.'

__

'...'

'piensas entrar'

'No.'

'¿por qué no? vas a dejarlo ahí' 

__

'no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo, y tu lo sabes'

'pero, podríamos-'

__

'no hagas nada drástico Trowa, a Duo no le va a gustar si se entera que pusiste tu vida en peligro *solo* para salvarlo' después de eso, Heero desaparece.

Trowa pensó por un momento antes de decidir como actuar. _'no me importa, yo tomo mis propias decisiones... voy a ir por el.'_

* * * * * * * *

Quatre estaba nervioso, al principio era solo Duo pero ahora ni siquiera Trowa respondía y eso le preocupaba _'¿qué está pasando con ustedes?'_

"¿Quatre?" no pudo evitar ser sorprendido al escuchar que le llamaban, pero se tranquilizó al saber que se trataba solo de Trowa.

Trowa!! El que hace unos momentos parecía haber caído en el mismo estado de trance que Duo. "Trowa que-" pero fue interrumpido antes de completar su pregunta.

"¿puedes hacerte cargo de Duo?" dijo tranquilamente el expiloto de Heavyarms. 

"Eh? oh si! claro, planeaba hacerlo desde un principio-"

"Muy bien."

"¿Te vas tan rápido?" preguntó Quatre al ver que el moreno alejarse, estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero no quería dejar a Duo solo, entonces optó por gritar "¿vas a regresar?" Trowa se detuvo.

En ese momento, Quatre sintió la incertidumbre en el corazón de Trowa, que pronto continuo caminando sin voltear a verlo y sin responder a su pregunta. Aunque ya no necesitaba respuesta, sus sentimientos habían sido claros y dolorosos.

"Trowa..."

* * * * * * * *

Heero estaba sentado en un rincón oscuro de la habitación. Esperando a que esa persona apareciera, ¿cómo sabía que vendría aquí y como sabía cuales eran sus intenciones? Sencillo, Heero había leído sus pensamientos y por lo tanto conocía sus planes y estaba aquí para impedírselo.

Trowa entró en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver un par de ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad.

"¿qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a detenerte."

Trowa se molestó al escuchar esto y respondió alzando la voz un poco más de lo usual. "Alguien tiene que hacer algo no podemos dejar a Duo ahí."

"¿por eso planeabas envenenarte?"

"... alguien tiene que ir por el."

"lo sé, y por eso..." Heero saca una pistola y se la ofrece a Trowa.

"¿De eso se trata esto?" murmura Trowa al mismo tiempo que toma el arma, una extraña sonrisa aparece en su rostro y voltea a ver a Heero con desprecio "¿quieres ser el héroe una vez más?"

"No se trata solo de eso. Yo tengo mejor oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta, una vez que entre ahí puedo estabilizarme y permanecer a voluntad."

"¿por qué piensas que te tomará tiempo?"

"No lo se, pero estoy previniendo la situación."

"Por mi está bien" Trowa alzó el arma y apuntó hacia Heero. "No te atrevas a volver sin el, le debemos nuestra vida Heero."

"ryoukai." respondió Heero antes de que resonara el sonido de un disparo.

* * * * * * * *

Al abrir sus ojos, Heero se encontró frente al altar donde una vez más solo podía ver una figura entre las sombras.

"Duo."

__

'...'

"¿por qué regresaste?" Heero no planeaba perder su tiempo conversando, pero esa pregunta lo había tenido intrigado por un tiempo.

__

'...'

"Bien, no necesito explicaciones..." Heero comienza a golpear la barrera, pero los golpes no tienen el efecto esperado. Era como si hubieran añadido varias capas de resistencia a la "pared". Aunque eso no hizo que Heero desistiera.

Heero solo se detuvo cuando la figura salió de las sombras. Duo apareció envuelto en ondas de diferentes tonalidades de violeta hasta el negro. Las ondas aumentaban y disminuían en un ritmo estable, como los latidos de un corazón. '_Vete de aquí'_

__

'¿por qué regresaste?' pensó Heero pero no repitió la pregunta. Duo no había vuelto por Hilde, cuando lograron comunicarse con el la joven ya había fallecido. Entonces Duo no estaba atrapado, sino que había regresado voluntariamente.

Por extraño que pareciera Heero tenía el presentimiento de que si lograba que Duo respondiera a esta pregunta con honestidad lograría sacarlo de ahí para siempre. '¿por qué? Por que lo haría?'

__

'Si hubiera estado aquí, cuando ella...' murmuró Duo por fin, pero Heero lo interrumpió.

"¿si hubieras estado que? ella estaría viva ahora? tu crees eso?"

__

'soy un idiota, Heero. Nunca estoy aquí para salvar a las personas que confían en mi'

"..."

La forma transparente de Duo parecía como si estuviera disolviéndose en el negro y violeta de su aura _'Ahora recuerdo como llegué a este lugar... lo hice para decidir que personas debía irse y cuales merecían vivir. En algún momento lo olvidé... después llegaste tu, y me engañaste diciendo que yo merecía vivir al lado de las personas que me quieren. Pero era un mentira, yo debí quedarme aquí para proteger a las personas que quiero... aquí es donde debí quedarme todo el tiempo.'_

"¿crees que hay un culpable?" preguntó Heero aunque lo que quería preguntar en realidad era _'¿crees que fue mi culpa?'_

"su muerte no tiene sentido... no hay guerra, no hay conspiraciones, no Oz, no Romefeller, no Mairimeia ¿por qué tenia que morir entonces?"

"La gente muere aun sin la guerra, Duo. Los accidentes a veces ocurren y te dejan un mal sabor de boca. No tienen sentido para nosotros que hemos sobrevivido por instinto, siempre hemos visto a nuestro enemigo de frente, no tenemos miedo de morir. Pero la muerte no se limita a tomar las almas en un combate... tienes que entenderlo"

__

'Aun así es injusto'

"Se a lo que te refieres y no se porque debió pasar, pero ya que pasó lo único que puedes hacer es aceptarlo y seguir adelante."

__

'Y si no quiero...'

"..."

__

'ya dijiste todo Heero, porque no te vas ahora'

"no puedo."

__

'¿por qué?'

"prometí que te llevaría de vuelta"

__

'entonces tu también me harás compañía aquí' Heero se empieza a reír. _'que es tan gracioso'_

"Acabo de entenderlo Duo. Estas aquí por lo mismo que la vez anterior, no se porque no pensé en eso antes..."

__

'de que estas hablando?' Duo sonaba disgustado y confundido.

"ni siquiera tu lo sabes... ¿o sigues fingiendo?"

__

'Fingiendo...' la figura fantasmal de Duo sonríe también _'te diste cuenta...'_

"así fue como pasó en realidad..."

__

'Nunca pensé que encontraría protección en mis sueños' Duo trató de explicar.

"pesadillas" corrigió Heero.

__

'como sea, este es mi refugio de la soledad Heero, no pienso dejarlo'

"lo sé."

__

'entonces vete' Heero vuelve a reírse.

"No puedo volver, ¿recuerdas? No hasta que cumpla con mi misión."

__

'Heero...'

"Eres un gran mentiroso, Duo Maxwell"

__

'...'

"¿No dices nada? porque sabes que es cierto. Eres tan bueno para mentir que te has engañado a ti mismo"

__

'¡Ya cállate!!' ordenó la voz, mientras Heero observaba como la forma de Duo temblaba de nervios.

"Eres tu quien puso esta barrera, para que nadie pudiera alcanzarte. Fuiste tu quien creó este mundo de sombras porque no querías enfrentar al mundo, pero te engañaste a ti mismo al hacerte creer que no estabas solo."

__

'No lo estoy, aquí no.'

"Es mentira, Duo, aquí es donde en verdad estas solo"

__

'NO!' el joven con trenza volvió a gritar.

"Sabes que digo la verdad, ¿por qué sigues negándolo?"

__

'¿por qué sigues aquí?'

"Vine exclusivamente a sacarte, Duo y no voy a irme hasta que tu-"

__

'¿POR QUÉ?'

"Porque somos tus amigos, porque soy tu amigo y todos te queremos de vuelta. Sabes que en el mundo real eres solo un cuerpo, ahora ni cuando abres los ojos estas ahí"

__

'¿Cómo lo sabes? tu no estaba ahí, no podrías entenderlo, la soledad... no había nadie...'

"No digas eso Duo... no fue nuestra intención abandonarte" dijo una voz suave que provenía de la oscuridad detrás de Heero.

Heero volteó inmediatamente, sus ojos aumentaron de tamaño al ver que se trataba de _'Hilde'_

La joven ahora de apariencia traslúcida sonreía con tristeza hacia Duo y el la veía sorprendido. La barrera se disolvió y Duo corrió hacia la joven cuya sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

"¡Hilde!!"

"Duo, no quisimos abandonarte, de verdad lamentamos que pienses de esa forma."

"Pero si yo hubiera estado aquí tu no-" pero Hilde le interrumpió alzando la voz para que Duo pusiera atención a lo que dijera.

"Hubiera vuelto a la vida solo para salvarte, Duo. Es lo mismo que Heero intenta en este momento, es gracias a ti que el y Trowa estén con vida ahora, no de la otra forma."

"Pero si-"

"Acaso no te das cuenta, Duo. Te queremos, por eso estamos aquí."

"¿Estamos?"

Las sombras alrededor se disiparon, las formas oscuras desaparecieron también y su lugar fue reemplazado por figuras blanquecinas, y todas sonreían al ver a Duo.

"Vas a estar bien Duo." La joven-espectro abrazó a Duo y las demás figuras se acercaron y lo abrazaron también.

Heero entendió que esas almas estaban hablando con el, porque Duo parecía sorprendido al enfocar su vista en determinada figura y sonreía y lloraba con otras. Después de un tiempo las almas que rodeaban a Duo fueron desapareciendo, hasta que solo quedó Hilde al fin, se despidió de Duo con un beso en la frente luego desvaneció.

Y entonces pasó. Una luz blanquecina apareció alrededor de Duo y creció hasta envolver su cuerpo por completo. "Son ellos... ahora estarán conmigo por siempre."

Duo volteó y tomó la mano de Heero sujetándolo con fuerza. "Oye Heero, no tengo tu tiempo, vámonos ya quieres?"

Heero lo miró como si estuviera viendo a una persona loca, y Duo probó esta teoría al soltar una risa maniática. Entonces la luz se hizo más intensa forzándolos a que cerraran los ojos.

Esta vez la oscuridad desapareció por completo, el lugar se había llenado de luz.

Heero y Duo habían desaparecido.

* * * Finikito por fin * * *

Que final tan gacho!! No me odian verdad?

Existen fans de Hilde? Personalmente admiro a la chica, y a todas las mujeres de Gundam wing (incluyendo a la poco apreciada Relena) pero de lastimarlas a ellas o lastimar a mis preciosos muchachitos, prefiero mil veces torturarlas a ellas ^_^U

(1)Les aclaro que no se nada de motocicletas y la que anoté arriba no se si esta escrita correctamente fue una sugerencia de un amigo.

****

Anuncio:

Heero y Duo terminan siendo solo amigos, ok? Pero para todos los que no hayan quedado conforme con este final... pues esperen a que saque el fic que es la continuación, en el que se verán satisfechas sus expectativas sobre ellos dos, se llamará: ***No más pesadillas***

Ja ne!!

Linnda.


End file.
